It's not alright
by Kai1234
Summary: Jamie is confused. He doesn't udnerstand his feeling for Jack. What happen when Pitch tries something new, what happens when even after this 'change' Jack still wants a confused Jamie? "Jamie. I'm still me, just a little different." JackXJamie, DarkJackXJamie, Yaoi/Slash/Boy on Boy Angst, Dark and Gorey
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello^^ I hope you like it. Expect a lot of angest, darkness XP lol Jamie is 14, I might change it later. But I find it stupid to change him into a 17 year old. Jack is 17 years old, I did want him 16, but a few people bitched about it, so here it is.**_

_**I have a Beta for this now, YAY^^**_

_**Wrote by-ME^^**_

_**Edit by-Rasiaa (Thank you, so much^^)**_

Pitch held the arrow of darkness high. His dark eyes narrowed. This was the last time Jack Frost would get in his way. He was so close to destroying the Guardians and yet they had to go and get that last bloody believer didn't they?

Well, after years and years of planning- in reality it was only a couple of years- Pitch had a new and improved plan that he set off only a couple of weeks ago. Since then, he had been playing the Guardians, messing with their heads to get Jack Frost right where he wanted him.

Yes, the Guardians had fallen straight into his plan without fail, or so he thought.

But even Pitch should know, your greatest weapon can turn against you.

~#~#~

Watching as his favorite Guardian fought off the pure black horses, wolfs and other terrifying creatures, Jamie couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat when he watched the frosted haired boy leap over a beast, his staff in hand.

The chestnut haired boy felt anxious, as he always felt anxious when it came to his guardian. It had to be tonight, of all nights, that Pitch decided to fight the Guardians, didn't it? The night when the young 14 year old had decided to tell Jack the truth, the reason why he had been so bent on avoiding the spirit for the past couple of months.

Whenever Jack visited, the boy just felt nervous, his hands would sweat and random words would be mumbled from his lips. Eventually Jamie had decided to lock the windows to avoid talking to the spirit, but of course that went down the drain when Jack simply used Sophie's window to get in. And Jamie's excuse? "I didn't notice." Or "I was listening to music." Or "I was doing my homework and didn't hear you."

So yes, that plan failed. Jamie decided to try another thing, whenever Jack visited it was always after 8:00pm, Jamie would cuddle up in his bed, close his eyes and ignore when his bedroom temperate would drop, and ignore the soft poking and the soft voice that would mutter 'Jamie, are you awake?' He would pretend to be asleep whenever Jack decided to visit.

That plan was great, until Jack decided to come over earlier so he could 'spend time with him and not affect his bed time' Jamie felt guilty then. In reality Jack wasn't affecting his bed time- he was allowed to stay up to 10:30pm- but Jamie didn't have the heart to tell Jack that.

So, onto the next plan. When Jack would visit, Jamie would tell Sophie, since she was now 7 years old, to tell Jack he was out with his friends or simply busy. It worked, until Jack decided to hang out with Sophie until Jamie got home. Jack had floated into Jamie's room, giving the boy the great pleasure to explain why he was at his house and not out with Pippa or Monty or even Cupcakes.

That resulted in Jack becoming suspicious of him.

Now not only did Jamie have to deal with Jack wanting to spend time with him, but also the boy didn't just let it slide anymore. Jack was watching Jamie carefully, noticing everything the boy did, and every excuse he used to avoid hanging out together, Jack would then bring up next time.

And that resulted in Jamie excusing himself too many times. Jack finally confronted him. And Jamie, being already nervous and anxious around the boy, spun around and ran, with his tail between his legs.

Of course, Jack did try to stop him. He reached for his arm, so Jamie had pushed him away. He leaped in front of Jamie, and Jamie had circled around him. He used the end of his staff to loop around Jamie's waist; Jamie had slipped straight out of it. He froze the ground underneath Jamie; he had slipped, but rolled straight away from the other boy.

In the end, Jack grew frustrated. He made a whole wall of ice, successfully blocking the younger boy from running.

Jamie had no choice but to tell the truth. And he did, with a bright red face, buckling knees, shaky shoulders, harsh breath and sweaty hands. He avoided eye contact as he explained. He explained everything, the small feeling he would get around the other, the funny feeling he got from his chest, the sweaty hands, the shaky legs, the way his thoughts went fuzzy to make him speak strange, and the incredible pleasure he got from just sitting with the other. Everything including the strange hurt he felt whenever he was around him.

After his small, embarrassing speech, Jamie had expected the boy to yell at him, to say harsh words, to do anything, but he did not expect Jack to laugh and smile warmly and fondly at him.

"I see. Your in love with me," he had said with such confidence. The thought didn't even cross his mind; Jamie was too caught up in trying to stop the feelings that he never really thought about what they were. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

Jamie had blushed brightly and scratched the back of his head. It made sense to him, and he felt stupid for not coming up with that on his own. Jamie had looked Jack in the face, something he hadn't done since everything started and asked, "A-And what d-do you think about it?"

There was no hesitation, Jack straight away to open his mouth, but he was beaten to the punch by a familiar, sinner, and darker voice. It laughed at them, teased them about it.

Jack had spun around, and he stood in front of Jamie. He held his staff and glared at the tall men clashed in black.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Jack had asked, his voice harsh. Jamie had never heard Jack's voice like that, and it is scary to think Jack could even talk like that, the mere thought sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh nothing. I just thought of your weakness," Pitch had said, his voice smooth and enchanting. If Jamie hadn't known any better he would of thought the man was of great rank and power, an amazing person who was highly respected, just by his voice. But sadly Jamie did know better, and he knew what the man wanted, and by further extent what this man was willing to do to get it.

He knew this man wanted nothing more then to destroy the world and rebuild it a new.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Jack asked. This time his voice was low, as if he wasn't expecting Pitch to answer it. Like he was already bored with the talk. Like he wanted nothing more then to walk away and pretend that he never meet Pitch; that it never happened.

"Hmm. Well, Jack Frost, your one weakness is the boy you stand in front of," Pitch smirked, his white teeth poked out of his mouth like fangs of a vampire. The look on his face scared Jamie very much. He wanted to hide, to run to his mummy and beg her to make the mean man to go away.

"But, why would I destroy something so strong? So powerful that it would help me take over the world?"

Jack tightened his grip of his wind staff, his eyes narrowed. He was interested again.

"What do you mean?" Jack hissed. He was threatened as nothing good could come out of Pitch's words. He knew that, and he wouldn't make the same mistake twice, especially when Jamie was in the balance.

What could Pitch possibly be going on about? What was he suggesting?

Pitch smirked even wider, the smile looking like it would rip his face in half. He raised his hands and stared down at Jack, "You'll see Jack. Oh you'll see," He called as black sand swished around him. He disappeared high into the sky, leaving different terrifying creatures behind.

"J-Jack?" He asked. Jamie was scared, and worried. Jack couldn't take on all of those on his own. How could he call the other Guardians?

"Jack, be careful! Jack, right! Jack, left! Jack, above you! Jack, below you!"

Jack twilled his staff around, slashing creatures in half and freezing creatures whole, destroying the creatures. But he's strained, tired and Jamie could see that. He worried more as Jack's movements began to slow down a little. It was too much for him to keep up with.

"Jack, behind you!"

A flash of darkness, followed by a flash of blue, and Jamie's suddenly not on the ground. He's suddenly high up on a tree. He buries his face in a blue jacket, and an ice-cold hand loops around his waist tightly, harsh pants coming from above him.

Jamie was almost attacked.

He was saved, just barely.

He won't be saved again if this keeps going like this.

Jamie knows, he can tell. Jack is losing. Pitch is too strong for him by himself.

Looking up, Jamie doesn't know what to do. How can he call upon the other Guardians? He knows, he just can't remember, he is useless in the face of fear.

Suddenly Jack's breath hitches and Jamie's pulled closer, tighter. A flash of pure darkness rushes at them, and a flash of gold saves them.

"Sandy!" Jack calls, and Jamie could hear the excitement, relief and happiness in his voice as he calls upon the other. Relief curls in his stomach as he hears a soft jingle. Jamie's gently placed back onto the ground, but the arm around his waist stays.

Suddenly the ground shakes, a bright pink flower appears by them and Bunny stand high and mighty. Jack says something which angers the rabbit, but Jamie can't hear, his own heartbeat in his ears, thumping loudly.

Bunnymund yells, Jack laughs, Sandy jungles. Everything's fine, Jack has help. He can clam down now, but yet he doesn't and wonders why. He doesn't understand why his chest hurts, and what's going on.

Suddenly cold hands touch his head, hands stroke his messy locks, and a soft voice whispers to him. "It's alright now Jamie. Everything's fine now. Clam down."

And he does, it suddenly doesn't hurt anymore. His body feels warm- which is strange since he's pressed up against a living ice-pop. Jamie nods his head and breaths. When Bunny asks if he's all right, he nods again, and he nods yet again when Sandy jingles at him.

"Jack?" Calls a high-pitched female voice. Suddenly a blur of bright colors flash around them. Tooth is here. She's worried, so she cries for an explanation. She settles down as she looks at Jack's teeth. She sighs happily before she speaks again, this time asking if Jamie was all right.

He nods again.

North is last. He enters dramatically, and the others are fighting again. The others are winning- Tooth falls, her wings wrapped in dark sand, and a sword slashes at the sand, destroying it.

He laughs jollily and yells gleefully, "Santa shall always win." Everyone laughs. Bunnymund smirks and rolls his eyes, Sandy grins brightly, Tooth sighs in relief, and Jack laughs.

Jamie's relieved, everything's okay. But yet, he has this feeling it's not.

It's yelling, screaming, everything is not all right.

Everything will fall.

And yet, it will still be okay.

Jamie's confused, is it a bad thing or no? He doesn't know.

~#~#~#~

Jamie gasps, his green eyes watch as Pitch summons more creatures. Jack freezes them, while Tooth splits them, Bunny blows them up, North cuts them up, and Sandy transforms them into golden sand.

"They're winning," Jamie sighs, his hand curls up to his chest. "That feeling won't leave," he whispers softly and shakes his head. He pushes it to the far back of his mind.

"They will win!"

Suddenly Sandy gets surrounded in a cocoon of black sand. Jamie's eyes widen, and he panics even more when Jack launches towards Sandy. Jack throws his arms tightly around the small man as an arrow in the shape of a dragon lunches at his back.

Feeling it hit his back, Jack cries in pain as he throws Sandy away from him, to safety. The arrow exploded, pure black and purple sand wraps around the boy, it's creates a huge ball of sand.

Jack disappears into the sand.

Jamie's frozen in fear as he watches the other guardians rush towards the ball. Bunnymund screams and hits it but nothing happens. The ball of sand isn't affected. He moves to hit it again but is blocked by North. "Bunnymund, clam down. You could be hurting Jack." He says, his voice heavy with worry.

Suddenly Pitch laughs loudly, his laugh bouncing off the trees, making everyone look up in fear. The man smirks down at them, his eyes flash and he laughs again, "Silly old Guardians. Jack isn't gone." He smirks and crosses his arms across his chest; the smile on his face grows as the ball of sand explodes.

Pure black sand flies out, whipping around wildly. At first glance Jamie's relieved "J-Jack's okay," He whispers to himself, but then he notices something wrong. His green eyes narrowed and he notices Jack is different.

In the middle of the sand stands Jack. But Jack's frosty white hair is now a dark black color, and his bright blue eyes are now dark red. His hooded jacket isn't a bright blue color; it is now a dark blue color that can be mistaken for purple.

"J-Jack." Jamie whispers in shock, as everyone gasps. Everyone's frozen in shock and fear.

Pitch laughs even more, even more darkly. He smirks at their faces and walks over to Jack "You see, Jack isn't gone. He is just…improved." He smirks again. Jack looks bored and annoyed as Pitch pulls at his face and mocks the Guardians "He's mine now. We'll rule the world."

Jack closes his eyes; it's silent as everyone's still frozen. How can they fight their own friend, family?

"Why?" A soft voice calls out. It's familiar; it used to be loud, full of life, full of excitement. Now it's soft, gentle, dull, and dark. Now it's placed fear into their hearts. "Why would I rule the world with you when I could rule it by myself?"

Pitch is shocked, and he freezes, staring at the short boy. Jack stares blankly up at Pitch, his eyes emotionless. He smirks, "You need me, but I don't need you," He hisses and suddenly Pitch is thrown far from him. The man smashes into trees and lands quietly.

Silly old Pitch, not only did he change Jack, but now Jack can control nightmares like he did. Jack is stronger than before; he can control winter and darkness.

Jack looks at the Guardians; he stares emotionlessly, daring them to try. They look at each other before bowing in defeat. They can't fight their own. Jack laughs dully at how weak they are before he throws them like he did Pitch, and everyone lands so far away.

Jamie watches; he couldn't turn away from the new Jack. Could the old Jack come back? Could his Jack return? He doesn't know, but he knows this is Jack. After all, he is only in love with his Jack, and he could still feel it burning in him as he stares.

He jumps in surprise when Jack turns to him. Jack flicks his head to the side, his ruby red eyes staring at the young boy. Jamie isn't sure what to do, but he can't look away, his body sweats and his heart thumps harshly.

"Jamie…" Jack mutters, his voice smooth, but dark.

Jamie suddenly is being pulled forward. Arms pull him tightly against another body. The same arms tightly wrap around his small body while hairs stand up on the back of his neck as he felt the chilling breath blow onto his neck.

"Jamie," Jack says, "I'm still me, just a little different."

Jamie's not sure how to answer. He's stuck in this nightmare, but he's not sure; is it a nightmare? Jack is still Jack, only a little different. He knows he'll follow him anywhere, Jamie loves him and Jack knows it, but does Jack love him too? Jamie doesn't know, but he has a very strong feeling he does or he was pretty sure he too, would have been thrown.

A soft butterfly kiss was placed onto his neck the other nuzzled it.

Jamie nodded again and again.

His heart still flutters for Jack.

_**..Will Jack return to his former self? Will Jamie understand his feelings better?**_

_**Will their fated r****elationship still bloom? **_

_**If you want more then review XP **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello^^ I hope you like it. Expect a lot of angst and darkness XP **_

_**I have a Beta for this now, YAY^^**_

_**Wrote by-ME^^**_

_**Edit by-Rasiaa (Thank you, so much^^)**_

Chapter 2

Pain

That's all he felt, it ran up and down his back, it twisted and tugged on his bones. Eyes fluttered open in a daze, looking but not seeing, just blurs of blackness.

Suddenly memories flashed, being in his workshop, surrounded by tiny unhelpful creatures dressed in over sized hats for clothes, puffy yetis working on toys. It was a good day, everything was moving along greatly, and in fact he had just gotten one of those fancy phones that teenagers like to play with, done. He was very proud of his work, and it had been years since the children of the world had began to want something that he couldn't build, so being the magical man he is, he began to work on something better then those fickle things.

It resulted in his very first I-Phone.

Yes, everything was great. His chest swelled with pride, his stomach hadn't given a rumble of warning in a couple weeks, after Pitch had shown his ugly head. It was silent, the man hadn't done anything since he had kidnapped a young child, and of course the Guardians had saved her. But it resulted in Pitch poking around in her head; she stayed in hospital, trapped in nightmares.

Tooth would visit her, she would stroke her head and try all new things to push those nightmares away, but they were stronger. Bunnymund gave hope that one day they could break Pitch's nightmares and set the young girl free.

Everyone tried to figure it out, why would Pitch take a random girl? A girl who didn't even believe in most of Guardians- she believed in Tooth and no one else, which is the reason Tooth visits her in hospital- but still it made no sense. They figured Pitch would go after one of the children who had seen them, who had fought a long side them to take him down.

In fact, they all thought he would of gone after Jamie, the most powerful believer.

After taking turns to watch the boy, Jack apparently having problems with getting close to him, they noticed Pitch wasn't coming after Jamie, and that threw them through the loop.

Easter was coming up, once again, so they decided to let it drop and work on their own things. Bunnymund had called them, saying Pitch had left a gift for them in his coven. Upon entering, they had seen straight away a ball of dark sand, as soon as Sandy got close to it, it dissolved, showing a young girl with blonde hair in pigtails, she was dressed in a normal nightgown.

Bunnymund had noticed straight away that she was infected with nightmares and paralyzed.

This had upset Tooth greatly; she felt hurt and angry. They had actually been doing things right, but Pitch had messed around with their heads. He made it look like he was going after Jamie, but in reality he was actually after an innocent girl.

All the Guardians felt guilty; they hated the fact they couldn't save a young girl. Even after taking the girl to hospital, the Guardians stayed on guard, Jack still trying to keep an eye on Jamie and the other children in the town, but nothing happened for weeks, Pitch didn't even give a small mockery show like last time.

It was silent; everything was fine. When North's stomach rumbled, he knew this feeling; he hated it when his stomach would rumble. North reached for the lever straight away to send for the Guardians, and when he didn't get a reply from Jack, they decided to head to him.

When he got there, he wasn't surprised to see the other Guardians fighting Pitch right in the spot were they had last fought him and won. He had launched straight in, saving Tooth.

Everything was going swimmingly, Pitch was losing and they, for first time in weeks, were winning. But then his stomach rumbled, a sinking feeling shot straight through his chest. A flash of black, flash gold followed by a flash of blue.

"Jack!"

He was surprised, he felt angry, he felt sad, he felt worried, every emotion ran through his body as he watched the young Guardian disappear behind pure black sand, laughter bouncing around him.

Everything happened so fast. Pitch showed Jack, Jack was different, Pitch tried to control Jack, Jack turned on him, and Jack turned on them. Flashes of dark color blinked past his eyes as he flew through the air, his back crashing into a tree.

Pain, just pain danced around his back. Guilt clings to his chest as he groans and pushes himself onto all fours. He can feel mud between his fingers.

"Bloody hell." A familiar Australian accented voice grunts.

Hissing softly, the man raises his head and stared at the furry creature ahead of him. Grunting, the hairy man pushes himself up, and he scans the area around him. He notices Tooth untangling frozen vines from the trees out of her wings, Sandy's standing up, but when he tried to walk straight, he ended up falling back down. It reminded him of when Sandy was high on eggnog.

"I-Is everyone alright?" Tooth suddenly calls, pulling the vines from her wings. She pushes herself up, but her legs buckle underneath her.

"Gotcha, mate," Bunnymund groans, catching the fairy before she fell straight into the ground. Tooth looks up, grateful, as Bunnymund lets her lean against a tree. Baby Tooth whines as she zips around her mother in concern.

Bunnymund crumbles, and he cracks his back like an old man. He leans over, holding his back, his paw slips down to backside "Ah, my ass," He groans and rubs it before looking up at the others, his ears twitching, "Did any of you know Frosty was that strong?"

North avoids his gaze; he shakes his head. "Didn't know Jack could even do that," He admitted, moving towards and Sandy lifting him up.

Sandy jingles in agreement; he nods his head and wiggles out of North's huge arms. The golden man wines softly as he rubs his back and wiggles around again before scanning around worriedly. He turns back to the others and begins to make bright images above his head.

Tooth slowly crawls towards Sandy, her wings still slightly frozen. "Sandy…?" She mutters, before going into thought. She gasps and looking around, her purple eyes widen, and they sparkle a little. "No, I don't see him," She cries like a mother who had lost her baby.

She tries to get up, but falls back to the ground. The crash had the most effect on her; it had almost ripped her wings from her back. North places his hand onto her shoulder and gently rubs "Don't push yourself Tooth," He mutters before turning his gaze onto Sandy. His eyes widen and he nods. "Yes, I remember seeing Jamie there."

Hearing this, Bunnymund starts looking around. "Did Jack throw him too?" He asked in concern.

Tooth shakes her head; her feathers ruffled slightly "No, Jack wouldn't do that. No matter, he was right in the head, or if he was messed in the head. He wouldn't hurt Jamie." She says in confidence.

Bunnymund sighs, but nods in agreement.

"Then that would mean Jamie is still with Jack!"

_***Gasp* Jamie is still with Jack. What has happen to him? Has Jack hurt him? Hehe~ Don't be silly Bunnymund. Jack would never hurt Jamie, now pleasing him? Well that's another thing^^**_

_**Where is Jamie? Is he hurt? Is he scared? Will he ever understand his heart? What have become of Jack?**_

_**If you want more then review XP **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello^^ I hope you like it. Expect a lot of angst and darkness XP **_

_**Wrote by-ME^^**_

_**Edit by-Rasiaa (Thank you, so much^^)**_

Chapter 3

It was cold, very cold.

His fingers are num and he can hardly move them. Every time he wiggled them, it felt strange. But surprisingly he wasn't on top of solid ground, which is frozen and stone like. Instead he was on top of something soft, but not warm like you would expect when resting on something this soft.

A soft giggle escaped his mouth, his eyes fluttered open in a daze, looking but not seeing. He's surrounded by something that glows a dark color. Whining, the boy rubs his eyes and sits up, looking around again, and he noted he was no longer outside his home.

"W-Where am I?" He wonders softly, as he scanned around. Jamie is wedged on a double ice like bed. It confuses him greatly, and he looked around again. He sees trees filled with snow and frost, but the strange thing was that the snow wasn't white; it was black. Blinking in curiosity, Jamie slid of the sled, his feet touched the ground and he gasped, looking down, his green eyes widen.

His eyes scan the ground; it was a frozen pond underneath him. A familiar pond at that, Jamie was pretty sure that the pond was the one from his hometown, so that would mean he wasn't far.

Turning to look in the opposite direction, Jamie was expecting to see his hometown; he could always see his town from the pond. It was located on top of a hill. Yes, Jamie was expecting to see to see his town, he was not expecting to see a solid black wall of ice, following the ice he noted it curled up and over onto the other side.

He is inside of a solid, black ice dorm. No one could see inside, no one could see outside, it was like a huge none see through box, keeping him inside.

"Jack," He whispers to himself, the only thing that would answer this was Jack. This was the place Jack died, this was the place Jack was reborn, this was the place Jack became a Guardian, this was also the place were he had met Jack.

This place means a lot to the other.

But, where is Jack?

Jamie looks around, his eyes scanning the ice for the boy. His eyes track across the trees, up and down the black and purple ice that traps him before they trail up onto the ice sledge he is laying on, he noted the dark blankets underneath him.

Suddenly he spots the black locks pocking up over the side of the ice cube. He stares blankly at the locks and tries to place it, but nothing pops into his head until he suddenly remembers everything, his frost white Jack suddenly becoming raven black Jack with the power to throw other powerful beings around.

Now with the thought in his head, the chestnut head boy slowly crawls towards the side and peers over.

And there he is.

Jack's laying there, his legs curled together with his arms laying numbly on his lap, his head rolled to the side showing his face to the other, his black locks bounces as he breaths softly, his long eye lashes frame his closed eyes.

Jack's sleeping.

Jack looks peaceful.

Will he hurt him?

Jamie doesn't know.

Jamie isn't scared.

The chestnut boy shovels closer and peers at the sleeping boy. He look exactly like his Jack, but is his Jack still in there? He had watched him throw the Guardians around like rag dolls, he had also thrown Pitch around, what side was this Jack on?

So many questions.

No answers.

Suddenly a soft groan escapes the sleeping boy, his eyelids flicker. Shaking with panic, Jamie quickly rushes back to his side of the ice-cube; he yanks the blankets over himself and hides his face in his arms.

He is angry at his heartbeat, it's so loud it could give him away, but then so could his harsh breathing.

And then…He feels it….

He feels the intense stare, two eyes burning into his back. Jamie almost peeks over his shoulder just to see the burning eyes, but he resist with all his might, which isn't a lot.

The boy bites down on his bottom lip to stop himself from whimpering and shaking, suddenly the eyes aren't on him. Pouting in confusion, Jamie springs up as the ice around them shakes, his green eyes stares blankly ahead of him. He watched as the ice shakes and shrieks with residences.

Gasping, Jamie slowly turns to look at Jack, who stands by him; his body turned from him string blankly at the ice dorm. Jamie watches the boy's pale skin; it's not even moving, almost like Jack isn't breathing. He feels his hands sweat and he tugs lightly on his shirt. He notices the boy step forward, away from him "J-Jack," He squeals, his throat feels sore.

After a few seconds, Jack turns from the ice to look at Jamie. Jamie stares at the raven-haired boy. There is no killing instance echoing from the boy, no dark and hatred eyes, and no frown on his pale thin lips, nothing that would place the fear of god in him. No, his ruby eyes were bright and filled with love, desire and longing, granted he wasn't smiling but his eyes shined and in that moment Jamie saw a small glimpse of his Jack.

"Jamie…" The boy blinks in surprise when he began to talk, blushing brightly. Jamie played with his fingers and nodded slightly, well, he _tried_ to nod but his chin was caught between a pair of stone cold fingers. His blush darkens as his chin was titled up to look at the dark frost boy in front of him, said boy titled his head in question.

He realizes Jack is simply asking why he called out his name "J-Jack…I-I…" Blushing brighter, he suddenly remembered the reason why he called out to the other, concern bubbled up in chest "W-Where are y-you going?" He stutters nervously.

Smirking, the raven head boy leaned forward, his frosty breath gazing Jamie's "Your so cute when your concerned," He hummed, and upon hearing said words Jamie blushes even more, his green eyes twinkle and he is unconcernedly leaning into the other, his eyes growing dazed.

Suddenly Jamie felt cold air, he blinked a few times and found himself staring up at Jack, who stepped away from him with amused expression on his blank face "That's a nice expression," He muttered making Jamie blush more, before the raven head turned around and began to walk towards the ice-wall.

"J-Jack," Jamie squealed, blushing brightly, staring down at his lap. He couldn't help but wonder, if Jack really did love him, or no? Because it felt like the boy was playing with him. Growing sad at the thought, Jamie felt the familiar heart-wrenching, gut-wrenching feeling spin around his chest.

Sniffing, Jamie held in his tears and looked up through his locks, he watched sadly as the raven head walked towards the ice-wall, said wall opened up to let him through before it closed up behind him, leaving the poor boy alone.

"Jack…. What's happened to you…?" Jamie wonders to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jack never played with his head and hopefully his heart, this way, sure he joked around and pranked him, but Jack had always been straightforward with everything. But this was getting to over whelming, he didn't even think about his parents or even Sophie, not till Jack was gone. Did they know he was gone? Were they worried? Will he ever see them again?

Guilt twilled around his stomach, more hot tears roll over his cheeks and he let out a soft choke. The chestnut boy turned on the ice-ledge and curled up under the blanket, his face buried in his arms. How long will Jack keep him here? Would Jack play with him more? Will Jack do something worse?

"I want to go home."

~#~#~

Her back arched, it stung and burned. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She hissed slightly as she limped alongside the others. They had recently gotten back on their feet and as they walked back to the small town, they were shocked and surprised to find a huge dark block of ice covering a small part of the land behind the town.

Her eyes widened, her chest swelled with sadness and she knew what the area it was covering was, she knew who was hidden inside it. Her flawless hands tighten into balls at her sides and she began to push herself towards the block.

"Tooth, don't push yourself." North called again, sighing the human humming bird turned to look at the old man, she had to know, and she had to understand. Her eyes spoke it all to her fellow Guardians and they understand straight away.

Bunnymund rubbed his paws against his head and hopped forward, he flinched slightly at the moments. "When I get to the bloody block, I'm going to knock _Frostys_ block off." He hissed, his ears twitched but Tooth wasn't stupid, she wasn't ignorant, and she could tell her friend was greatly worried about the youngster. She was worried about him, but she held a greater worry for there young believer, Jack wasn't in the right mind, would he hurt him?

Before, she could answer that straight away. No, the answer was no. Jack wouldn't dare hurt Jamie, she could tell by the expression on his face whenever he was around Jamie, and he was beyond saddened when Jamie had tried to avoid him. When she found out what the young ice boy felt for their strongest believer, she had became their number one fan, she had often thought about trading jobs with Cupid for a day, just so she could shoot Jamie with a love arrow. She wasn't sure about his feelings, but she was cretin it would make Jack happy, if only for a little while.

But now…. she wasn't sure. The look in Jack's eyes when he looked at them, when he looked at her was terrifying. The mere thought sent shivers up and down her spine; she didn't want to see those eyes again.

Her worry for Jamie turned into annoyance as Baby Tooth zipped back and fourth around her head, letting out soft cries she tugged on Tooth's feathers forcefully, pulling her in the opposite direction.

Anger boiled under her skin, she closed her eyes trying hard to clam down herself but Baby Tooth pushed it farther. "Enough!" She snapped loudly, everyone froze and stared at the Tooth Fairy.

Tooth let out a growl; she turned and looked at the frozen baby fairy "Enough Baby Tooth. I understand if you think I shouldn't go over there, but I'm sorry. But Jack needs me- JAMIE needs me! And if you don't like then you should _go home!_" She shrieked the last couple of words, pointing away from her body.

Baby Tooth trembled, she sniffed and nodded her head, she was worried about Jack and Jamie too, but she couldn't follow her mother. Turning around she zipped away from Tooth back to the palace.

Tooth gritted her teeth together, her anger slowly crawling back down suddenly a over size paw was placed onto her head "Clam down, Mate!" Breathing in a big breath of air, Tooth nodded her feathers ruffled before turning around and following North towards the ice-cube.

Sandy watched Baby Tooth sadly, he understood why she was so scared, he was sacred just as she was, he's pretty sure everyone was scared. No one had seen Jack like that; it was even scarier than Jack being angry. Sighing, the golden man turned to look at the others; they were stilled injured, still wounded. He noted the small blood trail licking from North's back, if Jack was able to injure them so much with out trying what could he do if he did try.

North jumped a little, he turned slightly and smiled thankfully at Sandy, said Guardian had wrapped golden sand against his wound "Ah, thank you, old friend." He hummed as Sandy smiled up at him, bowing his head slightly.

The golden man floated silently to Tooth, he floated alongside her. He had never-never seen Tooth so angry before, granted she was angry when Pitch took her teeth and fairies, but not this angry. Before, if anyone had said that the beautiful feathered being would yell at her own fairy, her gentle and soft face suddenly becoming monstrous, her pale pink lips suddenly having fang like teeth he would have laughed his ass off. It was a funny thought, Tooth had been like a mother for everyone, no one could imagine her being like that, but he had seen it.

He _had seen it_ with his own two eyes.

Tooth, the mother of the Guardians. The Tooth Fairy had finally snapped.

Sandy was just dreading the time when the others snap, it wasn't fair, and he could tell this fight was far from over.

He could tell, he was close to snapping, but have to stay strong for the children's sake. For Jamie's sake.

"Sandy." Tooth suddenly called out, her voice cracked and strained, the features on her back had gone from green to blue, her wings were still frozen and was tugging on her feathers.

Jingling softly, the man smiled softly at her and watched as Tooth's eyes flicker down to the ground, her perfect lined teeth biting on her bottom lip. "Sandy… Do… Do you think Jamie is okay?"

Eyes widening, Sandy let out many jingles, pure golden images flash above his head. The color of his sand was dull- not bright and sparkling. He doesn't have enough power to make it shine, he felt so tired and strained.

Tooth whimpered, her feathers shaking "But what if he's not okay. Jack…Jack's different now. Jack's not Jack Frost anymore." She cried softly, her voice breaking as her purple eyes tear up slightly, "What if Jamie's hurt?"

Once again, Sandy let out many loud jingles; he shook his head in disagreement. He thought Jack was still Jack Frost. He thought Jack was still in there. He thought Jack wouldn't harm Jamie; he thought if anyone could bring Jack back it would be Jamie.

Nodding her head, Tooth sighed she rubbed her eyes and looked up at the ice wall in front of her. Placing her hand flat against the cold ice she shivered, "It's… It's black."

"What in the world…did…did Pitch do this?" Bunnymund asked, moving to look at the ice more. The last time head seen this was when Jack and Pitch fought for the believes of the children, there powers would mix together making pure black ice fall from the skies, it wasn't until Jamie's belief was known did ice overcome darkness.

North grunted as he shoveled forward. He rubbed his palm against the ice and shook his head. "Impossible. Jack rejected Pitch; he threw him away. I think Jack incepted more then new looks after the shadow ball."

"You mean…" Bunnymund gasped, his ears twitching "Are you saying what I think your saying, Mate?"

North nodded, his white hairs ruffling at his movements. "I believe that Jack is not just spirit of winter, he is now spirit of winter and nightmares. Pitch shared his power with Jack-"

"He hoped that Jack would be on his side." Tooth cut in, her eyes glued to the ice. Her purple eyes grew even sadder as she looked down. "But now…he's against not just Pitch, but us too."

Bunnymund's ears curled down, over his eyes he walked towards the girl and placed his paws onto her shoulder in comfort. "Well then, lets call him out for a small chat?"

"Bunnymund, we're in no shape to fight Jack." North said, his voice small and low, casing the other three to look at him. They all had to agree with North, they were obvious were too weak to take on the new and improved Jack. It was made quite clear after Jack had defeated them with out any sweat.

Bunnymund growled, "We won't fight him. We just want to talk, okay?" He said, his paws held up high.

North looked to the side, as he re-thinks everything over in his head before he nodded "Yes. No fighting, just talking."

Tooth sighs, just talking? Will Jack see it that way? She hopes so. "But. How are we going to get him to come out?"

Bunnymund suddenly smirked; he held his paw up. "Like this!" He grinned and threw an egg bomb at the ice, the Guardians watch as the egg made contact with the ice. It blew up but doesn't make a dent in the ice. Bunnymund grumbled softly at the fact his bomb had no effect of the ice. He held up another and threw it and just like last time, it made no effect, just a high-pitched bang.

"M-Maybe he isn't inside?" Tooth whispered, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

Before anyone could open his or her mouths, a soft familiar chuckle rang out. The Guardians looked around before they looked up to see a familiar raven head boy sitting lazily on top of the ice dorm, staring down at them.

"Hello Guardians."

_**Note: If you want more, then plz review^^ Bye-Bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello^^ I hope you like it. Expect a lot of angst and darkness XP **_

_**I have a Beta for this now, YAY^^**_

_**Wrote by-ME^^**_

_**Edit by-Rasiaa (Thank you, so much^^)**_

Chapter 4

Jack titled his head as he watches the Guardians with an amused expression. The memory of Jamie's expression is fresh in his mind, putting him in a good mood. The raven head boy leans back, his eyes staring down at them. He watches as Bunnymund takes a brave step forward.

"Jack," He begins slowly, his tone unsure, making the icy boy grin, "We just want to talk."

His eyebrows bounce. "Talk? About what?" He asks, his tone so innocent that it sends shivers up the Guardians spine.

Breathing deeply, from the pain and to give himself courage, North steps forward, he slowly looks up at Jack "We want to talk. We want…No we need to figure this out."

Jack hums; he rolls his head, watching the others. "Figure this out? What needs to be figured out? What? That I don't want to fight for those pathetic children? That I don't want to fight alongside you anymore?" He asks. The words sound harsh but Jack says them with a big and bright smile. "I see you guys for what you are."

"What we are?" Bunnymund growls, his ears twitching. He felt angry with the boy. How could he turn his back on the children? "Then you tell me! What are we?"

Jack laughs, he hums softly as he narrows his eyes at the bunny. "You're definitely the hot tempered one." He chuckles softly before the emotions on his face disappear. He gives them a blank look. "Alright. I'll tell you what you are."

The raven head suddenly disappears; everyone gasps and looks around for the boy. "Rabbits aren't supposed to be this tall." Jack says. He suddenly appeared by Bunnymund, and he holds his staff above the rabbit's head. "And blue of all things."

Jack smirks and twills around, his staff behind his back and leans against it "The accent definitely doesn't help with your appearances. I would say your far from a child-friendly spirit, in truth I would think you give children _nightmares._" Jack's smirk widens as he says 'Nightmares.' "And the fact you have this sci-fi movie with a twisted Jackie Chan thing going on would only make it look more…._ pathetic_!"

Bunnymund stares blankly at the man, his ears curled and he clenches his teeth together. "Well…. it's better then Kangaroo." He hisses to himself, trying to turn the boys words around in his head. It failed; which only made him even angrier at the spirit. So angry that the rabbit had to check himself to stop from charging at the boy, in the back of his head he knows he is no match for Jack Frost now.

And that thought pisses him off.

"Bunny…" Tooth whispers softly, placing her hand onto his shoulder. She tilts her head in concern.

Jack flips over and balances himself on his staff. "And _the tooth fairy."_ He says in a mocking voice. "Or more like the _crack _fairy."

Hearing this, Tooth looks up her face fills with confusion. "Crack? I don't understand."

"Of course not." Jack rolls his eyes. "What kind of child-friendly _fairy_ moves around like that? Zips up and down, left to right like some kind of hippy on drugs?" He asks, moving his hand around with his words. "And your appearance. It's definitely what some kind of person high on crack would make."

Jack slowly looks down and his red eyes twinkle. "Did you know that when you're drugged, you're attracted towards colorful things? They're even more attracted to small…memorable things. Like in your case- teeth."

Tooth flinches and looks down. She scans herself. She's covered in mud and blood, but underneath that lays beautiful, brightly colored feathers and she did get excited easily making herself fly around so much faster then normal fairies.

"Jack. That was to far." North speaks up; he gently places his hands onto Tooth's shoulders.

Jack laughs loudly; he looks towards North. "Who are we kidding Northie? Have we looked in the mirror recently?" He smirks and flips of his staff, catching it in his hand before twilling it around. "I mean look at those tattoos. They're definitely aren't helping with _your_ appearance, in fact it actually makes you look more like a motorcycle gang member. And don't get me started on your accent."

North sighs, "All right Jack. You've made your point," He says, shoveling his feet around slightly. He shakes his head. "What has Pitch done to you...?"

"What Pitch done to me?" Jack smirks as he walks back until his back rests against the ice. "He opened my eyes to the real nature of the world. He opened my eyes to you. As well as him."

Tooth looks down. She whimpers softly and just as North was about to talk again she cut in "Where's Jamie?" She demands loudly, her mudded feathers ruffled as she finally snaps loudly at the boy she used to consider her own son.

Jack turns his gaze onto her and he stares blankly at her before smiling brightly. "Jamie's alright. You don't need to concern yourself with him."

"What?" Bunnymund growls, he steps forward, "Jamie's one of ours."

"No!" Jack cuts in, his eyes turning deadly as he pushes himself of the ice. "Jamie's mine. He was never yours, he was here for me, not you!" He growls loudly, the raven head breaths to calm himself down and turns to face the ice "We're done talking." He sighs as the ice begins to open up.

Everyone couldn't help but watch the spirit leave. They feel helpless and they felt defeated. They know no matter what they say; Jack has his own beliefs now.

Everything the boy they once knew has been changed.

Sandy, who had been quiet through the whole ordeal, watches sadly as Jack disappears behind the ice. He feels the killer instance when Bunnymund stated that Jamie was one of their believers, but Jack obviously took it the wrong way.

North sighed deeply, "Lets go back to factory and get ourselves fixed up," He mutters softly, staring at the black ice block. He turns to look at Bunnymund "There's nothing we can do for him now. He's bent on what he thinks."

Bunnymund growls and mutters under his breathe before nodding and following after North. Tooth stays and she stares at the place Jack was before grabbing Sandy's hand when he placed it onto her shoulder. "Oh Sandy. What will we do?" She whispered, teary before looking up at the moon, "What should we do, Manny?"

Sandy jingles softly before tugging gently on Tooth's shoulder to signal the fairy that they were leaving. Sighing, Tooth gently places her hand onto the ice "We'll fix this Jack," she whispers before turning and dragging herself after the Guardians.

"No tunnels?" North jokes softly, trying to relive the tension. He watches as Bunnymund chuckles softly and shrugs before wiggling his bum, refilling his scrapped up bum.

"My ass is killing me."

Forcing a laugh, North lifts up a snow-globe. He shakes it softly, "Factory," he calls and throws it up into the air. They watch as the snow-globe cracks and brakes, letting out bright and sparkling white snow before a large sparkling ripple appeared.

Sighing, Bunnymund closes his eyes and breaths deeply. "Well. Here goes nothing," He grumbles and leaps into the ripple.

North chuckles and follows after.

Sandy jingles and rises his arms out, he points towards the portal and watches as Tooth shakes her head. "I want to go last." Nodding his head, Sandy floats on his dull golden cloud and slowly moves closer towards the portal.

"Wait!" A soft voice screams, just as Sandy was about to step through the portal. Both Guardians jump and turn around, a blur of yellow rushes past them. Tooth gaps as suddenly a tiny body leaps into her arms, small hands tugs on her dirty feathers "Wait. Jamie-Jamie."

Tooth smiles sadly at the small child, wiggling around her arms "Sophie. Calm down." She hushes softly as Sandy floats towards the young blonde.

Sophie shakes her head furiously "No-No. Jamie-Jamie. Gone-Gone." She cries loudly, she ruffles her hands around, shaking her head more. "Gone-Gone."

Tooth gently rocks the child and looks up at Sandy "Should we take her back?"

Sophie suddenly lets out wail; she shakes her head again. "NO-NO Jamie!" She squeals loudly. Sandy smiles softly and shakes his head; he jingles softly and floats towards the portal.

Tooth nods, she looks down at the small blonde "We'll find Jamie," she whispers and follows after Sandy, the two Guardians gently slip through the portal and found themselves on the other side, in North's factory.

Sophie suddenly stops moving around, finding herself more interested in the colorful things around her. "Ohhhh… Pretty…"

_**If you want more, then plz review^^ Bye-Bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello^^ I hope you like it. Expect a lot of angst and darkness XP **_

_**I have a Beta for this now, YAY^^**_

_**Wrote by-ME^^**_

_**Edit by-Rasiaa (Thank you, so much^^)**_

Chapter 5

It was beautiful. The small, shaggy blonde head girl twirled around, her big green eyes sparkled as she watched Yetis work none-stop on making toys. One was upset because it has to re-paint a few hundred robotic like toys.

Being in only her pink nightdress, the small 7 year old padded across the hall, stepping over the tiny elves that tried to grasp her feet as she moved.

Giggling a little, the girl ducked underneath a hanging airplane and moved to watch a certain yeti named Fill. The yeti was fluffy and puffy; he worked on making stuffed teddy bears before he noticed the young girl.

The yeti let out a few sounds before ruffling her long golden hair. He smiled and turns back to the bears.

Sophie smiled, her pale cheeks a soft pink color as she turned back around. Her green eyes looked back around the hall, she was still amazed at what she was seeing.

Wait!

The small girl suddenly pouted, her nose wiggle and her lips twitch. She places her hand to her chin and tilts her head to the side.

Yes, wait. Why was she here again? Santa had always said it was too dangerous when Jamie had gone to visit.

Jamie?

Jamie gone! Jamie Gone!

Gasping, the small blonde suddenly leaped in her spot. Oh yes. That was it. She had gone to check on her brother, only to discover him gone. Spinning around, the small girl rushed towards the large doors. She ducked underneath a huge yeti and crawled out from between his fluffy legs before bolting down the hallway.

Ignoring the soft sounds from the yeti, the blonde twirled around a corner. Her small hands balled up as she ran, her shaggy hair flicked in the air as she ran. Yes Jamie gone. Find the Guardians, find Jack! Jack will know how to get him, Jack will know!

Jack always knows!

Shoving the two heavy doors open, Sophie almost tripped as she tumbled through the doors, but something warm and feather-soft wrapped around her back, keeping her from hitting the ground. The girl snorted and looked up through her blonde hair to meet kind golden eyes.

Sandy tilted his head; he peered down at the young girl from his cloud before he gently placed her onto her feet.

Stomping her foot a little, Sophie dusted off her dress and looks up. She almost laughed at her Bunny. The rabbit was sitting; his fluffy butt in a bucket of what she could only guess was ice.

"Hey there, Ankle-Nipper!" Bunny smiled as she slowly walked towards him. Right in front of the glass window was a huge desk. Santa sat behind that desk, his nose buried in books and scrolls.

Looking more at the Guardians, the small girl noticed everyone had a book or a scroll. Sandy actually had a small bookshelf on his cloud; he was looking through the magic sand books with a thoughtful stare.

Tooth sat with her back against a heater, water running of her golden wings. In her hands was a long, old scroll. It was rolled out, one end wrapped around her arm. Sophie also noticed a couple of tooth fairies underneath the paper, giggling to each other.

Turning back to her Bunny, Sophie snorted once more, "Jamie! My Nini is gone! Where's Jack?" She ordered, more like a grown up teenager than a young 7 year old girl.

Bunny watched as she places her hands onto her hips and stares down at him. His ears twitch underneath her piecing glare, "Well, Ankle-Nipper…" He began, but trailed off, unsure of how to explain himself to youngster.

"What Bunny's trying to say, is that something happened…" Tooth said motherly, when the group had gotten back. Tooth had gotten a small cup of melted toothpaste. It was a strange drink, but Tooth liked it. She mixed the toothpaste with mouthwash, but when she drank that, Tooth had faded back into her sweet and calming self, "Something bad."

"Don't! Don't patronize Tooth!" Sophie shrieked, stomping her foot around. Tooth was talking to her like she was still three years old, she had grown, she's read books on things, and she understands a lot more than the others. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I want to know where my brother is! Where's Jack and what's with that strange black snow-storm?"

North suddenly let out a sigh, he rubbed his big hand over his forehead. "Ai! Ai! You're not a little nipper anymore. All grown up," He mumbled softly, slightly wishing the child was still three years old.

Sophie's green eyes narrow more, she puffed out her cheeks and turned to look at her Bunny. "Bunny?" She said, like a grown-up telling off a child.

Just at her tone, Bunnymund's ears dropped and he looked down at his paws. "Well. As you know, Pitch had returned." He sighed and looked back up "He had set up a trap and…. a-and…. Jamie and Jack… they…they were…"

Sophie's nose twitched, she tilted her head and crossed her arms. "They walked into this trap?" She asked, her lips pressing into a tight line.

"…Kind of…"

Tooth ram her bandaged hands across the paper and looked back up, "Jack was the plan. Pitch…. Pitch, he did this thing…" She said, her own head tilting, her feathers fluttering as she tried to find the right words.

"…What did he do?"

~#~#~

Shaking, the boy blows gently on his numb fingers. The ached a little from being pressed against the ice. The boy sucked on the middle one; the one that hurt the most.

He ignored the ice around him that shrieked and arched as the people on the other side explored the walls. The town's people woke to a very big surprise this morning.

Jamie raises his eyes a little, suckling two fingers now. His green eyes stare at the faint outline of people. They can't see us, but we can see them, he thinks. Mostly. Kind of. We can see their outline.

Bam!

The town's people had tried everything; Jamie could only guess that they're trying to hammer their way through. It won't be long until something bigger comes along. But he knows better, no matter what the town's people try, they won't be getting through this magical wall.

Sighing suddenly to himself, the boy turns his head a little. He had noticed that a little of forest had been trapped in here too, and when Jack had came back, he was in terrible mood. New ice appeared- it sculpted across the pond, making circle like patterns around the small ice ledge he was on. A small black snowstorm had begun in here too. He wondered if maybe it had begun to snow outside too.

A black-snowed Burgess, now that's something he would like to see. He wondered if it was as bad as it is in here. Whatever the reason that's making Jack this upset, must be bad. All he knows is that when Jack returned through the ice, he had stalked towards the forest.

Looking towards the woods, he noticed the trees were covered in dark snow. It littered everything in sight and Jamie wasn't sure if he should be scared or amazed.

Popping out his wet and sticking fingers, he quickly did the same with his other hand before rubbing his palms against his thighs, his eyes never leaving the trees, searching for the jet-black boy. Gulping a little, Jamie slowly pushes himself to his feet; his legs shook as he paddled across the frozen ice.

He briefly wondered if he was nuts for what he's doing. Jack had taken him against his will and locked him in this ice prison, but yet, Jamie felt this over whelming desire to comfort the boy. Sighing, the green-eyed boy held out his weak arms to catch himself when he almost slipped over, in the presses, he caught his reflection in the ice.

He was relived; he didn't look too bad. His hair was a little messy and his skin was a little pale, but he looked fine. The only thing was his red eyes- after all he couldn't stop crying silently to himself last night. He wanted his mother badly.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, the brunette allowed himself to sink a little; he crawled up the snow-covered bank and turned around. He sat in the snow, staring at the ice block in the middle of the pond. It looked so far away, almost like it was impossible that he was there to begin with.

Rubbing his sore eyes; the boy sniffed and looked over his shoulder, searching the trees for the teenager. After a while, Jamie crawled back to his feet and peaked out from behind a tree.

He suddenly noticed a faint figure in the distance. Jack sat, head against his knees, back against the tree.

Jamie stared, his heart pounding. From this distance, with the snow, it almost looked as If Jack was still…well…his Jack. Almost.

He remembered the words the boy spoke to him.

"I see. You're in love with me!"

His lips twitch as he turns back around the tree and presses his back against it. He never thought he might be in love with the spirit, but now. Thinking back on it, it was clear as day that he was. Jamie slowly sinks down into the snow once more.

Would Jack ever come back? He remembered the being happy when he said that line, did that mean Jack loved him? Oh god! Loved! Does he still or has this change…changed him for good? Jamie wasn't sure; he suddenly felt something cold and wet in his hand.

Looking down at his cold hands, the boy noticed he had made a snowball. Gently lifting the black snowball, the boy gently ran his thumb over it. It only felt like yesterday that he and Jack were throwing snowballs at each other, laughing at each other's surprised expressions when the snow hit their faces. Only yesterday when it had actually been years ago. Suddenly, Jamie felt his eyes water, he quickly rubbed the tears away, he smiled weakly; he thought he was out of tears.

"Never cry! Crying doesn't make things better. If you feel like crying, find the brighter side of the thing that has upset you. Find the fun!"

Smiling, Jamie held the snowball tightly. "Find the fun," He repeated softly, and crawled back to his feet. He peaked back out from the tree and noticed Jack hadn't moved. Gulping, the boy looks back at the snowball in his hands. He'll never know unless he tries. He looks back at the boy spirit, he almost laughed at the irony of it all.

Breathing softly, he raised the snowball and aimed. Counting softly, the boy had lowered his arm more then once before shaking his head and throwing it with as much force he could bring up.

Gasping, Jamie watched as the black snow came with contact with the other boy. Hitting him right in the side of the face. Suddenly a bubble of laugher escaped his lips, his cheeks turned red as Jack suddenly snapped his attention to him making Jamie duck behind the tree.

Jamie clenched his eyes together tightly; he held his arms over his head waiting for anything to happen. He expected the worse after all, Jack isn't his Jack anymore. But, surprisingly, nothing happened. Pouting, Jamie blinks a couple of times before sliding back up the tree and peaking out from the tree.

As soon as he looked out, a big bubble of snow splashed into his face. Jamie yelped at the coldness, he wiped his eyes. The boy blinked the snow from his eyes and stared at the smug, but yet cold face of Jack.

Jack straightens his back and crosses his arms; his eyes closed, "Trying to beat me in my own game, huh?"

Pouting even more only this time a little frustrated, Jamie leaned down and quickly scooped up more snow. He made a bad snowball and throws it right at the boy's face. He laughed more when the snow hit the boy's face. He saw the expression on Jack's face and it only made him laugh more.

Jack grumbles softly, he ruffles the snow from his face and looks up at the boy. He stared blankly as Jamie giggled; the laughter erupted around him. It was so familiar; he missed it greatly. Smiling warmly at the boy, the horrible feeling in his stomach disappeared and was replaced with something else.

Holding his hand up, a ball of black snow appeared in his hand. Smiling a little more, Jack throws it and watched as the snow silenced the laughter from the boy. The snowball hits the ground with a soft thump. At first he was worried that he had scared Jamie off again; he had heard the desperate sobs from the boy during the night.

He watched as the brunette blinks and looks at the bubble of snow that fell to the ground. Jamie stares at the pill at his feet, his face stays blank before he suddenly smiles, "You do know this means war," Jamie hummed, his voice cracked a little, it hitched slightly as he scoped up snow and throw it at him.

Jack chuckles, that sentence was spoken a million times before, whenever the two have a snowball fight. He actually missed the sentence. The boy ducked the snowball and throws his own perfect snowball at the boy. Jamie ducked; he smiles and makes more snowballs.

"I accept that challenge," Jack spoke smugly, just like before. The words made Jamie smiled brightly, the tone, the words everything Jack would say before. Giggling to himself, Jamie throws more snowballs, which resulted in a full out snowball war.

Jamie rolled into the snow; he lay on his back, breathing harshly as he stared up at the ice above him. Jack lays next to him, he stares blankly at the ice. Jamie glances at the boy and smiles to which the spirit returns it.

Maybe. Just maybe, Jack wasn't as far gone as he thought.

Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could bring his Jack back!

_**If you want more, then plz review^^ Bye-Bye**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello Everyone. So-So sorry about updating, I've had a writer's block but I suddenly had an idea.**_

_**Wrote by-ME^^**_

_**Edit by-Rasiaa (Thank you, so much^^)**_

Chapter 6

The small blonde head girl stared out the window, her blue eyes widen and her mouth gapped. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, Jack, her Jackie had well, he had kicked the Guardian's ass and kidnapped Jamie. The small thought just made her shudder in fear; it was all too hard to believe.

She wished she were still a small child. Everything simply flowed over her head back then, and nothing ever upset her too much. Only if she didn't get her candy on time did she really cry, but now, now it just seems everything is falling apart.

Sophie groaned a little, she rubbed her forehead and sniffed for what could she do? She's only 7 years old, hardly old enough to even make her own lunch without cutting her finger, and she can't go up against one of her best friends.

Pitch Black. It was his fault, everything that happen is all his thought but the small girl just couldn't bring herself to hate the man. He had caused so much pain, so much suffering and yet, she couldn't hate him. Why? She has asked herself that more then once. Maybe it was pity.

Sophie didn't hate him.

No.

She pitied him.

Turning her gaze from the frosting window, it caused to many painful memories, she wiggled out of the window seat and crossed over the big room. After that talk with her bunny, the small girl had exited; she had run to nearest room to think. She had ended up in this room. It was large with a fireplace and many-many pictures littered the walls. She found it funny Mr. Claus didn't have a Miss Claus, she noted as she looked at each picture not one image held a jolly old woman.

Shaking her head from such thoughts, the girl slipped from the room and made her way down the long twisted hallways. Along the way, she stumbled over a few elves that had tried to grab her legs. Her eyes watched as Yeti's stood around nervously, as they had stopped working a little before she had run from North's office, they were worried about the two missing boys.

Running her hand through her hair, she stepped back into the familiar room, it was quiet, not a sound. Tooth had finally got the feeling in her wings back and was fluttering in the air a little; Bunnymund's hair round his bottom had grown back, amazingly fast. Sandy was dozing off on his cloud, it amazed her that he still could be calm enough to sleep, and lastly North sat behind his desk going through books after books.

Forcing a cough, the small girl shuddered a little as everyone turned to look at her, giving them a nervous smile she cleared her throat, "I know what to do."

~#~#

He hissed, his arms felt heavy as he pushed himself across the ground. His long blackish arms scratched at the mud. He couldn't believe this happened, he couldn't believe it at all, and nothing had pointed towards this outcome. He had gone over it in his head, everything should have gone accordingly to plan but how did he _lose_ all his power to that half-twit? He admits, he might have focused way too much power to hold the frost boy but it shouldn't have sucked all his power from his body.

His dark eyes glared up at the moon, he bared his teeth at it unable to stand he settled for pushing himself up against a tree "Why! Why must you shoot me down every time?" He grumbled, anger that's all he felt. It only grew stronger when he didn't get an answer, "Why me?"

He remembered. He remembered when he was just a newborn. He awake in cold sweat, his thin body shuddered as he pushed himself up, and his eyes scatted around confused, scared. Just what had happen? Who am I? What's that?

What?

He observed his long arms, legs even his strange shaped nose. His clothing was soft and white, his hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. He stood and felt like he could fly, his body shuddered with such warmth as he suddenly heard a soft voice; it wrapped around him and told him not to find fear but to embrace the love.

It was the only thing he knew, love, and it felt warm and soft, it was everywhere he discovered. He soon found himself floating on cloud 9. He observed the many strange people that ran around underneath him. One day he had landed in a small park, he loved the bright colors, he was lost in the beauty that he didn't notice wide eyes until a small hand grabbed his long white rob and tugged.

"Excuse me?"

He had been startled; he looked down into the face of a small black headed girl. She pouted a little as she titled her head "Are you okay?" She asked softly, her voice held a gentle pitch to it.

Smiling, he bent down to her level and nodded. He told her he was fine, that everything in the world was fine but he soon discovered it wasn't.

It had been a normal day for him, he had walked around watching and discovering like normal, it had began to get dark as he walked down a long road. Suddenly he heard a loud shriek and then a loud crash. He had discovered something horrifying, a car crash. He observed the bright colored flames that danced, the metal that began to cave in on itself when he noticed another present.

A boy, no older then 15 had appeared; he looked up at him with ghostly eyes. Eyes that will haunt him forever more. Snow-white skin with matching white locks that fluttered around his face. He was dressed in strange clothing, a pair of long black shorts and a white hoodie.

In his right hand, standing hid and mighty was scythe. It was long and hunched over; it dug into the ground next to the boy's bare feet.

That was the day he meet death.

The boy had been so quiet that he had struck fear in the spirit, he basically glided across the ground towards the crash, and he disappeared into the flames. And it wasn't much later the small white head boy reappeared; only this time holding his hand was a small girl. She looked sleepy, very sleepy with blonde hair in pigtails, her bright blue eyes dimmed fast, she was dressed a white dress and nothing else- no shoes covered her feet.

Her freckled face glanced up at him as the white head boy lead her past, he became aware of glittering blue portal and he watched with amazement as the two beings disappeared through said portal.

He was naïve when he was young. He thought he knew it all, he made friends with the child, witnessed many, many things, he witnessed Death at work more then once, he witnessed Life at work as well.

He'll never forget when he met life.

He had somehow ended up in the hospital, wondering around, making small children smile and not be afraid when he noticed a strange black head girl in the cornier of the children's hospital.

He figured she was a new patient and went to cheer her sad face up; it took while before the small girl smiled up at him. Her eyes were wide filled with such things he could never explain. Her black hair fell down her back, her skin almost matched her hair, her clothing was of a kimono like shirt that was slit at the side and black shorts.

The small girl had laughed before running out the room and he found himself following with wonder. She had smiled and twirled around down the hall, he noticed that no one wanted her, almost like she wasn't there.

Her small hand flow around, she suddenly disappeared in white butterflies right in front of the woman wing.

And soon after, he heard it- a newborn baby's cry.

Yes. He was very, very naïve, he thought he was better off alone, he found it was amazing to do what he did but it all changed when he stumbled across a small case. He lifted it up and scanned it, it was a light green color with a familiar face on the side, and he lifted an eyebrow as a strange colorless creature appeared.

The creature was tiny, just the size of his hand. It looked like a bird thought, it zipped around him, it's large lifeless eyes flickering around, chirping a little as it went.

He smiled at it, he realized this case held his memories and the gray creature settled onto his shoulder and allowed him to open it.

He sometimes wished he didn't. Then maybe everything would have been different.

But he opened it and saw. He saw his life. He had a happy life before he was snatched away, he new he had seen those ghostly eyes before. He had a family; he was loving father to three children with a wonderful wife. But he died. He died a horrible way too; his greatest fear had snatched him up right underneath the glittering moon.

After that he spend countless days underneath the moon, begging for answerer, why him? Why did the moon take his live away? But he never got an answer; he was never spoken to.

His happiness, his love turned sad and anguished, sadness and angst turned angry and tired. And then this beautiful man that gave happiness and love turned dark and miserable.

He ignored the love and embraced the fear.

He was going to get revenge for what the moon did to him; he was going to get revenge on all the spirits.

But that didn't last long; those Guardians were born. Giving the terrified people hope, dreams and wonder.

And those colorless creatures? They finally became colored when the Tooth fairy was born.

Yes. It was the moon's fault, if he had only answered him when he asked then nothing would have happen. He wouldn't have changed; he wouldn't want to hurt everything he sees.

He wouldn't be here right now.

Eyes glaring up at the bright moon, he sneezed a little and sagged against the tree. His fingers dig into the bark with hatred, but he felt tired. The hatred he held was tired, the anger he felt was tired.

He was tired of it all. "I just want an answer," He whispered, his voice lost into the wind.

"Pitch Black!"

_**Okay. I hope you like it. Pitch's story is a little hard to follow but oh well. **_


End file.
